User talk:Nightlock18
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Nightlock18! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 04:02, March 14, 2016 (UTC) You need fifty edits, a week of editing, my permission, and one complete character to make a Slayer or Lost Magic. In addition, "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." There's your answer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:06, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry for leavign the chat so suddenly when i said i would help you. I know that every page should have the needed sections: Appearance, Personality, History, and Magic and Abilities They should also have a fanon infobox which has all the necessary information about your character in once convenient list. that's about what i know lol Skydek (talk) 05:32, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Skydek Re:help? Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, here's a (somewhat) detailed guide. You see on that page where it has the grey bar that says "contribute" up the top? Click on that, and then click on add a page, where you can name your page. From here, you should click 'blank page' down the bottom- the other option doesn't work well. Anyway, on your blank page, you'll need to add your own property template, the generic one is Template:Property which you should simply cover the word Property with two curly brackets on each side. From here, you'll need an infobox- use Template:Ten Tails Character, which is probably the best one that I know of- just copy the source code. Now, onto formatting. You should format your page like so- >>Appearance<< >>Personality and Traits<< >>History<< >>Synopsis<< >>Equipment<< >>Magic and Abilities<< >>>Physical Abilities<<< >>>>Ways of Combat<<<< -Put Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand, whatever here. >>>>Physical Prowess<<<< -Put strength, speed, durability, whatever here. >>>>Assorted Abilities<<<< -Intelligence and stuff goes here. >>>Magical Abilities<<< >>>>Misc Magic<<<< -His magic goes here. You can have as many sections as you want to cover all his magic. >>Relationships<< >>Trivia<< The arrows equal one "=" in source mode, each. These form sections. At least a paragraph in every section would be preferable. Relationships, History, Trivia, and Appearance don't need one as you can just post an image for appearance and the others are optional; history can be filled out at a slow pace due to roleplays- neither does Equipment if your character has no weapons. In terms of images, go to where it says 'images' on the blue bar at the top of the recent wiki activity page. Then click 'add a photo' and choose a file from your computer's folder. Remember, no real-life images or gameplay screenshots can be used. CGI is okay, though. I hope this helps you! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:09, March 14, 2016 (UTC)